


one word (matching halloween costumes)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: matching halloween costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (matching halloween costumes)

“What’s all this?” Frank asks, looking down at the orange and black canvas bags sitting on the dining room table. It’s all cheap Halloween decorations, fake spiders and webs, bats, skeletons, those window decals. He plucks them out of the bag for a second and holds them in his hand, a small twitch of a smile forming on his lips. He remembers how his kids would decorate his car with those things, how he would still drive with those things stuck on his car even though it made it hard to drive just because it made them happy.

Karen comes into the dining room and she’s holding a costume bag in her hands, a smile on her face as she sees him. As she leans up to press her lips against his cheek, Frank realizes she didn’t know he was there. At least she’s happy to see him. “Just some stuff for the Halloween party Foggy is throwing. He asked me to pick some stuff up.” She says, setting the costume down on the table. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you go with me.” She adds. Frank nods, although he could easily go and wear a costume and be someone else for the night. Be a normal boyfriend. No one would need to know that Karen is dating The Punisher, something they’ve been able to keep a secret. But he also doesn’t think Foggy would be too amused with him being there. He’s still not on the best of terms with her best friends.

“You dressing up?” Frank asks, nodding to the costume. A grin comes over her face and she picks up the costume bag, unzipping it and turning to look at Frank. Inside is an elaborate steampunk dress and Frank rolls his eyes. Of course. “Foggy’s got a matching one. We found them shoved in the back life someone was trying to hide them. Can you imagine?” Frank can imagine, he would have been the one hiding the costumes if he was the one in the store. Karen loves steampunk, but Frank will never understand why she does.

“Ain’t matching costumes supposed to be for couples?” Frank asks, reaching his hand out and running his hands over the fabric. She’s going to look good in it, that much he does know. Karen shrugs at his question and zips the bag back up. She explains, while hanging it up in her closet that yes, normally they are for couples. However, she and Foggy have done matching costumes for a while now. It’s tradition. “Guess I can’t be bothered by tradition.” He jokes, watching Karen as she forces her closer door shut (she has too many clothes) and turns back to him.

She purses her lips and watches from for a few minutes before speaking. “Did you like Halloween? Like, when you were a kid?” She asks. Frank isn’t one for normally opening up, whether it be about his wife and kids or his parents. Sometimes, she can get him to talk about stuff like this. She’s surprised when this time it works. He grins and goes on to tell her about his Halloween when he was a teenager, sneaking whiskey from a friends father and drinking while scaring kids and pulling pranks. Then he gets a faraway look on his face and Karen knows his mind has drifted to his wife and his kids. “Hey, do you wanna help me put some of this stuff up?” Sometimes, just sometimes, she can catch Frank before he falls too much into this. He glances over at her when he hears her voice and it takes him a moment to register. He shakes his head, grabs his jacket off the table, and his duffle on the floor and moves past Karen. Frank stops by her and leans over to give her a quick kiss on the lips before ducking out through the fire escape.

 


End file.
